Daytime Moon
by ForeverRenesmeeCullen-Black
Summary: What if Bella never Jumped from the cliff? And Alice never showed up at her house. COuld she possible move on and finally live a some what normal life with Jacob Black? Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated for language and possibly future content.
1. Chapter 1 Bella

**Bella**

(STEPHENIE MEYER MADE TWILIGHT. I'M JUST PLAYING IN HER WORLD FOR A WHILE…SO I DO NOT OWN!!)

I stepped out to the edge, keeping my eyes on the empty space in front of me. My toes felt ahead blindly, caressing the edge of the rock when they encountered it. I drew in a deep breath and held it, waiting.

Bella I smiled and exhaled.

Yes? I didn't answer out loud; for fear that the sound of my voice would shatter the beautiful Illusion. He sounded so real, so close. It was only when lie was disapproving like this that I could hear the true memory of his voice the velvet texture and the musical intonation that made up the most perfect of all voices.

Don't do this please he pleaded.

You wanted me to be human, I reminded him. Well watch me.

"Please. For me."

But you won't stay with me any other way.

Please. It was just a whisper in the blowing rain that tossed my hair and drenched my Clothes making me as wet as if this were my second jump of the day. I rolled up onto the balls of my feet.

No, Bella! He was angry now, and the anger was so lovely.

I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as if I were going to dive, lifting my face into the rain. But it was too ingrained from years of swimming at the public pool feet first, first time.

I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring...

"Bella!" Edward's voice snarled in my mind and a huskier voice yelled. I stopped dead realizing Jacob Black's voice.

"What the HELL are you doing get away from the cliff!" I turned slowly losing balance as Jacob grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his hot naked chest. I shivered not knowing I was so cold before, relaxing into his 108 degree chest.

"Jacob! I'm going to head over to the hospital…get Bella out of here and into dry clothes." Sam's voice called.

Hospital? My heart gave a squeeze," Did someone get hurt?" I asked looking up at him.

He ignored my question and looked down at me sternly, "What the hell were you thinking?!" He yelled," you could've drowned! Can't you see it's turning into a hurricane out there?"

I looked back out into the ocean, seeming to finally see the huge waves crashing against the rocks. I looked back to Jake's anger filled face.

"Answer me!" I said," Did someone get hurt?" I asked worriedly, thinking about Embry, Paul and Jared and their over confidence, they could easily get hurt. I've seen vampire's in action enough time to know this.

"No…No one got hurt." He said, I could tell he was trying to hide his emotions.

"D-did you find her?" I stammered.

"No. She took off in the water. That's where the bloodsuckers have the advantage. That's why I ran back home…I thought she was going to double back swim…because you spend so much time on the beach." He said," Good thing to I wouldn't of gotten here in time to stop you…Oh and by the way please don't do any of the stupid stuff when I'm not with you. I won't be able to concentrate when I think you're going to throw yourself cliffs behind my back."

"Okay." I said," Sam said Hospital….did someone get hurt?"

Jacob looked down at his feet," No, when we got back Emily was waiting with the news. It's Harry Clearwater. Harry had a heart attack this morning." He said sadness filled his voice.

"Does Charlie know….Is he going to be alright?" I said my voice getting a bit high.

"Charlie knows he's with my dad right now...and it doesn't look great." He said.

I shook my head thinking about what could've happened if I would've jumped off that cliff. I looked up feeling horrible for the selfish thing I was going to do," I'm sorry Jake…for scaring you and about Harry."

Jacob nodded and took my hand, against all my inner conscious was saying I let him hold it," I need to get you in some dry clothes." He said and led me back to his house. By the time we got there my whole body ached and was cold. I sat on the couch and looked up at him.

"Stay their…and don't move. I mean it!" He said leaving the living room and began banging around in his room. I yawned tiredly and lay back on the comfy red couch, slowly drifting off.

"Here" Jake said and tossed me a pair of grey sweats and a plain black shirt," They're gonna be huge but it's the best I can do until I get you home. Uh…I'll step outside so you can change…"

"No...I'm too tired to move right now." I said. He nodded and sat down beside me putting his head on the back of the sofa. I smiled at him as his eyes drooped close.

"It's okay Jacob go to sleep." I said softly as his eyes closed and he softly snored. I myself also closed my eyes and let my mind wander. Twenty or so minutes passed when the door opened the light flickered on. I opened my eyes and Jake woke up jumping from the couch startled.

"Sorry." Billy grunted," Did we wake you"

I moved my eyes to focus on his face and read his expression as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Oh! No Billy!" I moaned looking at his face. Billy nodded slowly as Jake jumped up and went to soothe his father. Sam was behind Billy wheeling him into the house more, his regular composure was gone and filled with agonizing grief.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"I am too. It's gonna be hard all around."

"Where's Charlie?" I asked worried about my dad.

"He's still at the hospital with Sue. There are a lot of….arrangements to be made."

I nodded

"I better get back there." Sam mumbled and ducked hastily out the door. Billy sighed and rolled himself away from Jacob and into his room, shutting the door behind him. Jake stared after him for a minute and then came and sat beside me again. He put his face into his hands. I rubbed his shoulder, trying to think of something to say.

After a long moment, Jacob caught my hand and put it to his face.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" He sighed.

I nodded," I'm fine, please don't worry about me." I said.

"Well I guess I should take you home…you ought to be their when Charlie gets home. I nodded and stood up stretching, Jake walked outside and came back in a few minutes with my truck. I got into the passenger side and scooted closer to him letting his naturally hot body warm me. I saw him smile out of the side of my eye as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Bella." Jake's voice whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes and yawned softly," Yeah?"

"Your home." He said and smiled.

"Oh…okay." I said as I opened the passenger door and got out, he also got out of the truck, I looked at him questioningly.

"How are you getting home?"

"I'm not going home. We still haven't caught the bloodsucker remember?"

I nodded looking into his eyes; he bent his head towards mine and cupped my chin with his burning hand, tilting my face up.

Was I ready for this? Ready to give up my still burning love for Edward? I loved Jacob Black didn't I?

And then as quickly as immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered into my ear for the last time I would think.

Be happy He said. Jacob got closer as the sound of wheels pulled into the driveway. Jake pulled away and smiled at me," Charlie's home." He said," Well, I have a vampire to kill."

I nodded," Be safe." I said softly

He jogged off towards the forest being engulfed by the darkness, I walked into my house and look at my dad's grief filled face.

"Aw…Dad!" I said and hugged him as he placed a hand on the back of my head and smoothed my hair.

"I think I'm gonna get upstairs and go to sleep." He said,I didn't say anything to stop him knowing he needed time alone, for a while. I sighed and walked up towards my room also lying down on the bed and suddenly feeling tired. I yawned loudly and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Edward

**2. Edward**

I sighed sitting in the black leather chair, in the very nice hotel room I was frequently staying in at the moment. I had been hunting Victoria for several months now, still not being able to actually demolish her. I felt my phone vibrate in my pant pocket.

"Hello." I said in a monotone

"Oh! Edward! Finally…I've been trying to contact for weeks now!" Alice's harmonious voice rang through the receiver.

"I've been quite busy." I replied

"Edward Anthony! You've been sulking and zombie-like since you left!" Alice said matter of factly. I sighed knowing she was right , I was pretty pathetic…It took all my will on the day to not pull Bella Swan into my arms and tell her I was lying. How easy she believed that the love was fake…and not matter how many times I told I loved her she still wouldn't believe me.

"Edward, did you hear me?" she said.

"Huh? What Alice…sorry I was thinking." I said coming out of my haze.

"I said Bella disappeared." Alice said.

"What do-"I started and stopped," Alice I told you to leave her alone!" I said angrily and started pacing.

"I promise I wasn't keeping tabs….It's just that I'm so attuned to her and all…I was watching her and then poof! She was gone just like that." Alice said in a tone I couldn't quite place," The last time I saw her, she was about to fall off a cliff and then it was gone like that."

I froze in place my eyes widening," Is she…"

Alice sounded frantic," I don't know Edward…But I would've seen her die if that happened."

I started thinking of plans on how to die if Bella was gone. Emmett and Jasper wouldn't help me… The Voulturi would probably give me what I asked…or not I could just make a scene, if I had to go that far.

"Edward… don't you can't, I shouldn't of told you…I just thought you wanted to know because…It's Bella you know."

"No I'm happy you told me, thank you. And Alice if she is dead I don't know if I could live in world where she doesn't exist." I said looking out the huge tinted windows.

"Edward what about your family, think about Carlisle. And what about Esme, she's already lost a child…do you want to put her through that again?" Alice said sounding close to tears as vampires can get.

I sighed and closed my eyes I pulled the phone away from my ear and shut it, I crushed by just barely flexing my hand and threw it on the table.


End file.
